


technically accurate

by cschoolgirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: Logan, Rogue, and two lines from a book. PWP fluff.





	technically accurate

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to RogueLotus and Nebelwerfer42. They are both being held responsible for this story being written. Actually this is a dare that turned around and bit me in the ass.
> 
> * * *

"Good enough. It's not like I'm going on a date." Rogue set down the hair dryer on the counter. "Like ever."

She'd washed her hair after the mission, but realized during the debriefing her shampoo had only covered up the smell. There had still been a gunky film clinging to her hair in places.

With a heavy sigh, she retrieved her nightshirt and walked into her bedroom. Throwing her sweats in the laundry basket reminded her that she needed to do laundry tomorrow. Another exciting weekend ahead. 

She was unhooking her bra when Logan walked in. Angling away slightly, she made sure her back was to him. He's seen her naked before and vice versa. Not in a context she'd ever hoped for, but there were few secrets between them in that respect. He knew how well groomed she kept herself and she knew how hairy he was. 

Logan watched her for a second fumbling with the clasp. Under his scrutiny, she seemed unable to perform a task he'd seen her do before. The thought crossed his mind to help; yet he was sure no matter how sensual it was the effort would fall far short of his real intentions. Seeing her naked never failed to make him hope for more and he'd probably seen her naked more than any person alive. 

That was precisely his problem, they were teammates and friends. He could never come up with the words to express it further. Well, he had but blurting it out in a dangerous situation didn't exactly carry over to life at the mansion and later she'd dismissed it as being under stress. 

Rogue heard him stretch out on 'his side' of the bed and pick up a book from the nightstand. Her nervous fingers finally got the hooks. What was wrong with her, she did this every day?

"You don't have to check up on me, the breakup was over a year ago," she said, pulling her nightshirt over her head.

"Don't mind." He'd started checking on her after she dumped Bobby and it became a routine of theirs. He couldn't imagine ending his day without a stop at her room.

Turning to face him, Rogue eyed the book Logan was flipping through. "Oh lord, don't read that one."

"Why not?" Logan didn't look up. It wasn't his preferred reading material but it wasn't as bad as he imagined romance novels to be. 

"The sex scenes are a mess." Taking the book, she scanned through it quickly. "There." She handed it back to him and stood with her hands on her hips as he read it.

"Sounds about right." He shifted his gaze from the book in his hands to her scrunched up forehead. She was so cute, not a word he would normally use, but it was appropriate at that moment. Like a little kitten trying to climb a giant tree. "What?"

"Are we even reading the same passage?" she asked, holding out her hand for the book. "He put his penis in her vagina over and over again. His scrotum touched her labia." She read the lines carefully and caught him readjusting himself. 

Marie stared at him expectantly; he knew there was something else he should be getting, but all the blood in his body was flowing south. The mechanics of it were all there, what more did the reader expect, especially if they had an attractive woman reading it to them in a soft Southern accent.

Suddenly disgusted, she tossed the book on the nightstand and tried to stare him down. He just wasn't getting it, or at least that was the impression he was giving. "You've had sex before, Logan. Right?"

The sly smile that spread across his face was all the confirmation she needed. "Two sentences are all it takes?"

"Sometimes," he admitted before he could stop himself. The look of disgust was back and he felt the need to add something to his defense. "There was a third sentence you didn't read."

"They orgasmed?" Rogue threw her hands up in futility. Sometimes she would swear he played thick headed just to see what she would do. She was good at flirting since it was all she could do, but something about his teasing always made her hot under the collar. "Really?"

"It's an important part." That earned him a hand on the hip. He wanted to tell her how sexy that made her look the way it ruched her nightshirt up her thigh. If she would let him he would show her how important it was.

"Isn't there more to it than that?" she asked. His eyes swept over her slowly before settling on her breasts. The heat behind the gaze sent a shiver down her body and gave her the urge to cross her arms over her chest. This was the thing; he knew better but liked to play this game, because he wouldn't be thinking of her in a sexual manner. Would he?

The question caught Logan off guard and he struggled for an appropriate answer. Marie was discussing this like they were talking about what movie to watch. Two could play this game. "Well..." he waved his hand in the general direction of her chest, "There's those."

"Breasts? And don't they deserve a line of their own?" The sly smile reappeared on his lips and Rogue huffed. Sometimes he really was a teenage boy underneath all that gruff, arousing exterior. "And what would you do with them?" She tried to lead him beyond the technically correct scene that even he knew was limited.

Logan's eyes started to get a faraway glaze before he realized the conversation had turned. "Hey, when did this become about me and what I'd do with them?" That came out a little more defensive than intended but he'd practically been caught thinking of what he'd like to do with Marie's breasts.

"Since you're the only one here that's had sex." She paused and let that soak in. When his eyebrow rose she continued. "Anyway, what about foreplay, or erogenous zones? Those are useful and the reader deserves the build up." She saw his lips quirk up in amusement at her suggestions. "You don't think people would read about that? Or you don't care about it?"

He shrugged. "I don't see the fuss." He knew what the fuss was, hell he even enjoyed it, but he was enjoying making her follow this line of inquiry even more. 

Rogue blinked at him several times. For all of his supposed prowess with the opposite sex, surely he didn't ignore these things. Apparently, she needed to drive the point home with a display. Studying him and his self-satisfied smile, she knew a demonstration was in order. 

Slowly, being careful of exposed flesh (her point couldn't be proven if she sucked the life out of him) she placed a hand on his shoulder for balance and deftly placed a knee comfortably between his thighs. The other knee was secure at his side with her hand further up on the bed by his other shoulder for support. 

In surprise he moved his hands away from his chest, unsure of what Marie was doing. Her knee was pressed nicely against his cock creating a friction he tried not to think about. He could smell her, all clean and sweet and hot, hovering above him. Concentrating on her innocent smile kept his mind from the fact that she had lowered herself even further and he could feel her nipples hardening through two layers of fabric. 

Her mouth was only a fraction of an inch from his and he waited for the kiss that didn't come. Instead, she let her lips skim over his sideburn causing a sensation to shoot straight for his groin. When she stopped, her breath tickled the hairs behind his ear. She never touched him, but the possibility along with her scent, that had grown rich with desire, were making him harder. 

"A few extra sentences wouldn't hurt," she whispered in a sultry voice. Logan once again waited, this time for the nip of teeth on his earlobe, because this was so close to sex he thought there should actually be some more physical contact. The bite didn't materialize but that didn't lessen the blood pounding in his ears. Or her wild heartbeat running the same ragged pace as his. 

Expertly, Rogue rolled to the side and flopped down on the bed next to him. "Or so I've heard," she said with a heavy sigh.

Lying there, she thought she should feel weird after what she'd done. But this was Logan, who checked on her every night, who watched chick flicks with her, and who kept a stash of beer and cigars in her room just in case. She wished he would take it personally, but he'd probably end up brushing it off as nothing like they always did. 

"Want me to show ya'?" His voice was husky and it made her heart skip several beats. She turned her head toward him, forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Zones and foreplay," he confirmed for her. 

"That's sweet and all, but need I remind you...deadly skin." And how exactly was she talking to him like they were picking out a movie to watch? Rogue felt way too calm discussing having sex with him. Shouldn't she be more apprehensive or something? 

"So?" 

"I put you in the infirmary last time you touched me."

Logan nodded in agreement. "To be fair, you were dying. Couldn't let that happen." He'd do it again if she needed him to.

"Thanks." She meant it and she'd thanked him often over the years but that didn't negate the fact that she was dangerous. "I might hurt you," she finished, flopping back down. 

"I heal. " He paused, turning on his side. "You've got better control and I'm very creative." To emphasize his point he spread his hand out across her abdomen over her shirt. 

Sucking in a breath, she searched his face. The set of his jaw let her know he was serious; he wanted to touch her this way. The area under his hand superheated and she thought she would burst into flames. 

Logan's nostrils flared and he smiled knowingly. She had given him permission to proceed, but he needed to confirm. "Trust me?"

All she could do was nod dumbly as she watched him slide his hand up to her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she gasped. Rogue almost panicked when he leaned down for a kiss, though his eyes told her he knew what he was doing and had maybe even thought this through before. 

His lips were soft, settling for a series of small kisses that tested her mutations limits. When she gasped again from a pinch of her nipple through her shirt, he took the opportunity to cautiously probe her mouth with his tongue. Rogue's last kiss was far too long ago. Besides, she wondered if she'd ever really kissed before this. She remembered none of the sensations coursing through her body happening before, nor her mind being so devoid of all thought except the feel of his touch. 

Logan's hand drifted back down her body until he reached the edge of her nightshirt. She reluctantly let him break the kiss and allowed him to pull her shirt up. He gave her a reassuring smile and she watched in fascination as he quickly licked her breast then blew across her damp flesh to send a chill down her spine. He repeated the procedure, leaving a trail of goose bumps down past her navel to the waistband of her panties.

"Stop," she hissed out. "How far are we going?"

"As far as you want," he whispered against her heated flesh. He knew how far he wanted to go and it ended with Marie writhing beneath him. But he sensed her nervousness rising and realized this may be it.

"All the way to 'they orgasmed'?" They weren't picking out movies and she knew there was a tremor in her voice. 

He wanted to laugh at the reuse of the spurned words from the book, but simply replied, "We can." 

Rogue scrambled away from him and off the edge of the bed. She opened her top dresser drawer and pushed things around before returning to him. Stepping up in front of him she held out a box of condoms. 

Sitting up, he quirked an eyebrow. 

"It was a silly teenage dare, complete with giggling," she stated, pushing the box into his hands.

He swung his feet to the floor, checking the expiration date on the box. Her nervousness was weighing heavily in the air, he could almost taste it, so he didn't mention that the date on the box told him this wasn't such a long ago dare. Setting the box on the nightstand, he eyed her. 

"Please…don't look at me that way, Logan."

"Marie-"

She cut him off. "I just need to know this isn't a pity fuck."

Logan frowned, glaring at her. Of all the things she would ever accuse him of, he didn't like where this was headed. Getting up he started for the door.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, desperate to keep him in the room. Cursing herself mentally for whatever the hell thought process made that come out of her mouth, she took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. 

Walking to where he stood by the door, she tried again. "I know you don't do pity, I just...we're friends, really, really good friends and this..." She waved her hand between them searching for words to explain what she wanted this to be about. 

Taking her hand, he pulled her until she stood in front of him. Logan tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "You don't want this to be about friends with benefits?" 

She nodded. It was always great that they were so often on the same wavelength on everything. Except for that one little thing, but the longer he continued to stare at her the more she wondered. There had been times, like that once on a mission, and that other time she'd... 

She wanted to smack herself on the forehead. "I'm about as thick-headed as you, aren't I?"

Logan smiled, "Possibly." Finally, they were on the same page, best to make up for lost time. "How do you want to handle this?"

He could almost see the wheels in her head turn, she'd already drawn her hand back due to lack of confidence in her control. However, she hadn't stepped away from him. "We can wait," he offered. 

"No," she responded without hesitation. Sighing, she hung her head mumbling, "Don't want to hurt you."

With a finger under her chin, he raised her face until she was looking at him. "You won't." He moved his finger holding it up between them. "One finger, I'll use just one finger to start."

"One finger?" Rogue scoffed, stifling the need to roll her eyes. They'd just had the conversation about him not understanding the fuss about foreplay, yet with his past reputation, she was sure he'd been teasing her with that line. 

Logan lifted an eyebrow and wagged his finger slightly. "Yep."

"Cause you're the best at what you do." At the reappearance of that sly smile and the heated look in his eyes, she nodded in acceptance of his challenge. Either his exaggeration would be busted or he would show her he really did know what he was doing. 

"Close your eyes," Logan whispered and she readily complied. He believed half of her problem with control was the expectation of something going wrong, of watching and anticipation trouble. Hopefully, with her eyes closed, she wouldn't panic and if she did she only needed to back away from him. 

Deliberately he stuck his finger heavily in the middle of her forehead then picked it up and did the same to the tip of her nose. Marie let out a heavy sigh of contempt at his antics, but he knew that was precisely the kind of touch she was expecting. So when he barely touched the skin behind her ear she let out a different kind of sigh. 

He skimmed his finger slowly down the side of her neck to her collarbone. She leaned toward him so that he had to pay attention to the amount of pressure he used. A quick intake of breath was accompanied by an increase in her heart rate as he followed the neckline of her nightshirt. At the v of the shirt, he began the trek back up to her other collarbone. 

Without warning, she stepped away from him with a huff. First, she squinted angrily at his finger than at him. Her body ached for more and she could see he wasn't completely unaffected either, but something was not right. Swiftly, she grasped the bottom hem of her nightshirt and pulled it over her head. The offending item was discarded on the floor. 

Rogue gave him a quick nervous smile, before closing her eyes again. This approach he was attempting did weird things to her. She felt light-headed, and somewhere down by her stomach, there was a swirling feeling. 

She knew he was probably suppressing a chuckle at her wanton ways but she didn't care. He'd left a trail of fire with what little he'd already done and she needed to know if it would continue. It was hard to be patient as he took his sweet time starting again. 

Logan could only stare at her lovely pert breasts. He'd seen them before to be sure but never where he felt he had permission to outright view them in all their beauty. Before he'd always averted his eyes as to not make an already awkward situation worse. He swallowed loudly at the thought of taking those hard nipples into his mouth. 

Pulling his eyes away, he placed a fingertip gently behind the other ear. Slowly he ran it down her neck and out across her shoulder then back, following her collarbone. Arching down with his finger, coming to rest in between her breasts. 

He liked the way her glossy brown hair fell down and framed her breasts. A smile crept onto his lips when he noticed her wiggling her toes in impatience, a habit he'd noticed before. He leaned in whispering, "Keep goin'?"

The hot breath on her ear made her shiver. "Yesss," she hissed out. 

He was driving her crazy and she thought she might orgasm from just this as he drew spirals around her breasts. She shifted from one foot to the other trying to hide the rush of wetness from his sensitive nose. 

She heard him inhale and his finger stuttered in its movements near her hip. Opening her eyes she took a moment to study him. His eyes were closed and there was obvious tension in his shoulders. She knew this look from battles; it was that second or two he took to center himself, to maintain his balance. 

Her eyes traveled lower until they came to rest on his erection straining against the denim of his jeans. She resisted the urge to kiss him; instead she guided his hand to the damp crotch of her panties. "Don't stop."

His eyes snapped open and he growled at her. She bit her lip as he came off the wall, walking her backward. When her knees hit the bed she gave a little squeak of surprise that made him grin. 

"Take'm off," he requested in a lust filled voice. 

"You first," she countered trying to be playful.

Logan wasted no time pulling his belt from the loops. Tossing it on the floor, he began to unbutton his jeans. He glanced at her, her eyes were large and round with wonder and riveted to his groin. He couldn't help himself and pulled her in for a kiss.

She broke away panting. "Wait," she pleaded in another high-pitched squeaky sound. Turning, she fumbled for the box of condoms. Retrieving one, she pushed it into his hands and slid her panties off. 

Rogue scooted back onto the bed as he opened the foil packet. She worked her bottom lip between her teeth. The anticipation was being replaced with nervousness. This was really going to happen. But what if she couldn't keep her control?

After rolling on the condom, Logan looked at her. Damn, she was beautiful. Leaning back on her elbows waiting for him like that. And nervous. So nervous in fact, it was starting to affect his calm. 

Hitching his jeans up on his hips, he crawled up between her knees. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth at the coyness in her warm, brown eyes. She tried to return the smile as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. 

"Trust me?" he inquired for the second time.

She returned his smile, "Implicitly."

Carefully, he arranged his clothing to give him the protection she thought he needed. Probably not the sexist he's ever looked but it didn't matter if it was something she needed so they could proceed. He angled over her, bracing himself on an elbow when she lay down.

Quickly, he captured her lips trying not to linger too long and increase her nervousness. He slicked himself on her wet folds before positioning his cock at her entrance. He was warring with himself over slow or fast for her comfort, in the end, he couldn't tell as he sheathed himself completely in her. 

He paused above her, breathing heavily. Rogue lay still, trying to relax, not sure how to react or how it was supposed to feel. A girl could read a thousand articles online and never know until it really happened. 

Finally, she let out a soft, "Oh." She relaxed completely, shifting a little and running her hands down his body over his clothes. "It's...nice."

Logan raised an eyebrow at her, "Nice?" Her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment until he slowly withdrew and pushed back in. 

This time her 'oh' held more awe, and he repeated the process making her moan. He established a rhythm that made her gasp for breath. Before long she was trying to move with him, holding onto his shirt to draw him closer. 

He was glad they worked through the difficulty of this situation. She was no longer hesitant in her actions and was leaving him fighting for control. He was breathlessly trying to keep the slow pace, but she was making that impossible. 

All of Rogue's nervousness was gone, only to be replaced by need. A need spiraling out of control. He suddenly had too many clothes on and he'd done an excellent job of arranging them so that she couldn't feel the slide of his flesh on hers. She wanted to skim her hands across him and feel the play of muscles underneath. 

In desperation she grabbed at the waistband of his jeans, drawing him in so she could grind herself into him. Her legs shook as she tried to spread them further. He was thrusting steadily, muscles in his neck straining with the exertion. 

She nipped at his jaw, hoping for a kiss. Before his mouth could connect with hers, she arched away from him, convulsing as he groaned her name. She was vaguely aware that he thrust a final time, jaw clenched as he came.

When he got up to dispose of the condom, she felt bereft of his warmth. She lay there too boneless to move, wondering if maybe Logan was right. The book got all the necessary parts down. 

Nope, definitely not. A few extra sentences didn't hurt at all.

He settled back down next to her and she smiled at him. Drawing a lazy hand across her belly he remembered that he hadn't quite gotten to her breasts. And something else, "We did it wrong."

"What?" she asked in confusion. 

"The book," he said by way of explanation. 

Wrinkling her brow, Rogue tried to think, something that had been impossible a minute ago. "You mean..." her voice tapering off as she worked out the position the book implied. 

He nodded, bending down to suck on a nipple. 

"Okay, but first," she started to push his flannel shirt off, "You need to get rid of some clothes."


End file.
